


Ryoma/Laslow

by Chococat_tan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall in Bonus 1, Competive August babies, Except for Bonus 2, Excessive use of 'erk' and its variations, Hear me out on this ship though guys, I had to bump up the rating to T for the implications, I hope they're not too OOC though, Just assume magic, M/M, Mostly Gen, Not Beta Read, Please don't ask me how the kids got conceived, References to other supports and sources, You get Shiro and Soleil as siblings too, it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chococat_tan/pseuds/Chococat_tan
Summary: I am so sorry…I don’t know what to say for myself...It started out as a joke ship but I ended up shipping them for real. Here's my failed attempt at a support for them.Chapter 1- Ryoma/Laslow C-S supportsChapter 2- Shiro & Laslow P/C supportsChapter 3- Ryoma & Soleil P/C supportsChapter 4- Shiro & Soleil Sibling Supports + 2 Bonuses





	1. Ryoma/Laslow C-S Supports

**Ryoma:** Laslow may I have a word with you?

 **Laslow:** Ah Lord Ryoma. It is an honor to be graced by your presence. What is it that you need me for?

 **Ryoma:** It appears that I never had a chance to thank you for saving my life.

 **Laslow:** Saving your life? I don’t remember doing so. Refresh my memory?

 **Ryoma:** It was during the ambush from invisible foes. Most of us were caught unprepared and I would have lost my life back there if you had not appeared from nowhere to cut down the enemy attacking me. Thank you for saving me. I am truly grateful.

 **Laslow:** Now I remember although it’s a bit embarrassing to hear you thank me as there’s no need to do so. It was only the right thing to do. We’re allies after all. I'm just glad you weren’t hurt.

 **Ryoma:** Not many Nohrians, or Hoshidans for that matter, are so accepting of the other, let alone willing to sacrifice their lives for them. You’re a bit of an odd one aren’t you? From what I hear from Prince Xander, you’re also quite a troublesome retainer. He complained about skirt chasing habits...

 **Laslow:** Erk!...Well that’s…

 **Ryoma:** He also praised you as well though.

 **Laslow:** He did?

 **Ryoma:** Yes. He said your swordsmanship was unlike anything he’s ever seen and mentioned in the first duel he ever had with you, he was taken aback by your strength. From the small showcase of your skills that I’ve seen in the last battle, I can certainly believe his words.  

 **Laslow:** I assure you Lord Xander must be exaggerating. I still lost against him during that duel in the end though. I was surprise that he still wanted me as his retainer after that lost although I am certainly grateful he hired me anyways. I was in desperate need of employment at the time.

 **Ryoma:** Please don’t put yourself down like this. Perhaps if you doubt your abilities so much, we could have a sparring session. I’ve always wanted to see your abilities up close for myself. What do you say?

 **Laslow:** Well...alright then. Let me fetch my swor- Oh! You have it with you? You were certainly prepared for this weren’t you?

 **Ryoma:** As I said before, I’ve always wanted to see your abilities up close for myself.

 **Laslow:** Alright then. Shall we dance?

* * *

 

 **Ryoma:** I wonder if Xander’s retainer is up for a rematch. That was certainly an exciting duel although his technique was quite unusual. I've seen many techniques from all over Nohr and Hoshido, but none like his. It was as though he was dancing but I can’t help but to feel as though he was only toying with me…

 **Laslow:** Hmmm la la laaaa... ♪

 **Ryoma:** Is that Laslow...dancing? He looks rather distracted. I wonder if I should call out to him.

 **Laslow:** Take a bow and- Arg! *Blushes* Lord Ryoma?! How long have you been standing there? Stop staring at me!

 **Ryoma** : Erk...Laslow? Please get up. It is unbecoming of a retainer to act like that.

 **Laslow:** *Sigh* I’m sorry but that dance was nowhere near finished and was full of flaws. Even after finding a secluded area to practice in...to think you of all people would stumble across that awful display... I never felt more embarrassed in my life!

 **Ryoma:** Awful display? Do you really think that? I think it was a lovely dance. Now I know where your grace in battle comes from.

 **Laslow** : I think I have my mother to thank for that actually.

 **Ryoma:** Your mother?

 **Laslow** : Why yes. She was a beautiful dancer albeit a bit shy. I looked up to her greatly. I’ve always wanted to dance like her too and I guess her dancing influenced my fighting style.

 **Ryoma** : I see but it was surprising to see that you are so shy about your dancing, considering how you usually are. It’s actually quite endearing.

 **Laslow** : *Blushes* Er...well...oh look at the time. I have to go. Good night to you Lord Ryoma.

 **Ryoma** : Good night...heh...he’s quite cute…wait. *Blushes* What am I saying?

* * *

 

 **Ryoma:** Hello Laslow.

 **Laslow** : Oh Lord Ryoma...I’m sorry for running away from you during our last meeting.

 **Ryoma:** It’s alright. I understand. It must have been embarrassing for someone to stumble across your private dance practice. As an apology I got you something.

 **Laslow:** You didn’t have to. I’m sure it was an honest mistake on your part and- Oh my what a lovely fan.

 **Ryoma:** I noticed you used a fan to dance with when I accidently came across you. I thought you might like a nicer one.

 **Laslow:** ...Thank you Lord Ryoma but I don’t think I can accept such a beautiful present from you.

 **Ryoma:** Why not?

 **Laslow:** I’m sure this fan must have cost you quite a bit and I don’t want to make it seem like I’m taking advantage of your company. Just the fact that you took the time to look for a gift for me is enough. I appreciate the sentiment.

 **Ryoma:** I see but don’t you think it will reflect badly on your liege that his Nohrian retainer refused to accept a present from the Hoshidan prince while the two are allied? An outsider would have thought you don’t tolerate those from Hoshido.

 **Laslow** : ....*Sigh* You really want me to accept this fan don’t you?

 **Ryoma** : Yes.

 **Laslow:** It can’t be helped then. Thank you for the fan although there was one other reason why I couldn’t accept this fan.

 **Ryoma:** What is it?

 **Laslow:** This is not a fan that’s meant for dancing.

 **Ryoma:** Oh...my apologies. I didn’t know.

 **Laslow:** It’s quite alright. As I said before, just the fact that you took the time to look for a gift for me is enough. It was very kind of you. I could always find another use for this fan though. It would be a shame just to toss it aside.

 **Ryoma:** Yes it would be a shame...Laslow are you attending the festival tomorrow night?

 **Laslow** : Yes I am...oh I suppose the fan would make a dashing accessory to the yukata that I’m supposed to wear. It’s a requirement right? I don’t think I have one with me though...

 **Ryoma:** I’ll have one prepared for you.

 **Laslow:** Wait Lord Ryoma! You don’t need to! Lord Ryoma! Come back!

* * *

 

 **Laslow:** Thank goodness I had a yukata already or else I would have troubled Lord Ryoma again. Heh...to think that going back to buy this yukata before leaving the hot springs after refusing the first time would have helped me out.

 **Ryoma:** The yukata looks good on you Laslow and you even put in on properly!

 **Laslow:** Well I certainly won’t make the mistake of putting it on wrong again after that one interaction with that merchant.

 **Ryoma:** Pardon?

 **Laslow:** It’s nothing. I’m just reminiscing about the past although this shows off more skin than I remember it doing…*Blushes* It’s a little bit embarrassing.

 **Ryoma:** Does it? Hmm...I guess it does for someone who usually wears clothes that covers every inch of their body *Blushes*...You certainly look gorgeous in it...I apologize if that sounded weird.

 **Laslow:** *Blushes more* It’s alright even if your praises are making me feel even more flustered. Do you think the ladies will like it?

 **Ryoma:** The ladies...oh right. I’m sure they’ll like it but tell me Laslow have you ever thought about settling down?

 **Laslow:** No, not really. For all of my flirting antics, marriage has never crossed my mind. I suppose settling down does sound nice though.

 **Ryoma:** What about with a man?

 **Laslow:** Well I don’t mind the company of men from time to time and I suppose settling down with a man is alright with me if it was with the right man…Why do you ask?

 **Ryoma:** (I hope I’m not making not making a mistake...well here goes nothing) I ask because...I want to take you to the throne with me.

 **Laslow:** What?!

 **Ryoma:** I want to you to marry me Laslow and rule Hoshido alongside me but it seems as though it is not meant to be…

 **Laslow:** Wait, Lord Ryoma...I apologize for my outburst. I was simply surprised that you shared the same feelings I have for you.

 **Ryoma:** *Blushes* You like me?

 **Laslow:** *Blushes* Why yes...I love you actually. How could I not? You’re the prince of Hoshido who’s a strong swordsman and a highly capable leader. You’re overflowing with charisma which made you a bit hard to approach at first but I got to see your softer side. I’ve seen how you interacted with your family and that warmed my heart. Not to mention you’re very kind and very attentive to your speaking partner. You even went out of your busy schedule to find an apology gift for me. It doesn’t hurt that I find you to be quite handsome as well. You could have anyone you want so I never would imagine you would want a lowly retainer such as myself.

 **Ryoma:** I never thought you felt that way about me Laslow but perhaps I am the one who’s more grateful that you return my feelings.

 **Laslow:** I don’t understand.

 **Ryoma:** You said you never imagined I would want someone like you but I think you’re ignoring all of your good qualities. Laslow you’re an excellent swordsman as well, equal not only to myself but Prince Xander in strength and you simply captivated me with your dancing. I’ve never seen anything like it. You also say that I’m kind but aren’t you the kinder one out of us two? You openly accept and care for all of your allies no matter where they come from or their backgrounds. What else would prompt you into fighting like you do everyday on the battlefield? Perhaps...I fell in love with you the moment you came in out nowhere and saved my life so what do you say Laslow? Seeing that we both share the same feelings, will you marry me?

 **Laslow:** Nothing would make me happier than to be wedded to you Lord Ryoma so yes I will marry you.

 **Ryoma:** Good although I wish you would drop the ‘lord.’ That’s no way to speak to your future husband. The moment I slip this ring onto your finger I expect you to never refer to me as such anymore.

 **Laslow:** You came with a ring? Oh my, you were certainly prepared for this weren’t you...Ryoma?

 **Ryoma:** I think you know by now that I like to come prepared.

 **Laslow:** I’ll keep that in mind but there’s one thing that’s bothering me…

 **Ryoma:** What is it?

 **Laslow:** It’s nothing much but I hope Lord Xander doesn’t mind too much that I got engaged without his knowing.

 **Ryoma:** Erk...well...Don’t worry about it. We’ll sort something out...eventually but for now let’s enjoy the rest of this festival.

 **Laslow:** Alright.


	2. Laslow & Shiro P/C Support

**Shiro:** Hey, father. Do you feel like doing something today? 

**Laslow:** Hmm? Why do you ask?

**Shiro:** We didn't get to spend very much time together while I was growing up, right? Maybe now we can make up for that! We should have a father-son bonding day!

**Laslow:** Oh, I see. That’s quite sweet of you Shiro but honestly I can't think of anything to do right now but just knowing you even thought about spending time with me warms my heart.

**Shiro:** No! That's not good enough! I wanna spend time with you now. I mean, I can't spend time with Dad. He's always preoccupied with the war. I guess you don't see him often either. Has Dad ever even given you a gift or anything? How do you know he even cares about you?

**Laslow:** Shiro, he’s not like that.

**Shiro:** Well, guess what. I'm not like him. I want to make sure you know how special you are. So hurry up and think of something cool for us to do together already!

**Laslow:** *Laughs* You're too much Shiro. You’re even more of a handful than your sister.

**Shiro:** Why are you laughing at me?!

**Laslow:** Shiro, I don't know why you feel a sudden need to compare yourself to Ryoma. I think he'd be very upset if he heard you going on this way... I'm very lucky to be his husband. He treats me incredibly well.

**Shiro:** Are you sure about that?

**Laslow:** Well, of course I am. You may not know it, but he loves me very much, sweetie. If you really don't believe me, then I promise to prove it to you.

**Shiro:** Really? Well, I admit I’m a bit curious to see your so-called proof. I’ll hold you to your word, father!

**Laslow** : Alright. I'll collect it and show it to you soon but for now what do think about dancing with me for a bit? You did say you want us to do something together after all.

**Shiro:** Okay but I feel as though I need to warn you that I’m not the best dancer…

**Laslow:** That’s quite alright Shiro. It’s good opportunity to teach you a few steps. A young prince should at least learn to dance for formal occasions. Now shall we dance?

* * *

**Laslow:** Hello, Shiro. Do you have a moment?

**Shiro:** Sure, father. Why are you holding those envelopes?

**Laslow:** These are the proof of your father's love for me.

**Shiro:** Let me guess. Are those love letters?

**Laslow:** Yes. I've kept every piece of correspondence that he's sent me over the years and there’s quite a bit of them, especially since I had to be by Lord Xander’s side as his retainer. This here is the first one he sent and this is the most recent.

**Shiro:** Wow. Dad really likes to write a lot.

**Laslow:** He certainly does. I never would have imagined that he would be so diligent with his writing. I was surprised when the letters kept coming too. One or two I expected, but dozens coming after each other? I didn't think he'd make the time to keep writing. Between you and me, I think the letters allow him to open up and be more in touch with his emotions. He expresses his love for me in person too but these are part of him now. It's a part of him I absolutely adore, too. I just love this side of his personality. His love letters are very fitting for a  romantic like me don’t you think?

**Shiro** : ...

**Laslow:** *Laughs* Let me guess. This wasn't what you were expecting, right?

**Shiro** : Not at all. I guess I've always thought of Dad as being stiff and formal all the time. Maybe I've been wrong about him this whole time. So what kind of stuff does he write about?

**Laslow:** Oh, Shiro That's strictly between me and your father. I can't show you. They’re my precious treasure. Besides, I think it might be embarrassing for you to read this kind of stuff. Even I get a little red faced while reading them sometimes.

**Shiro:** Now I'm even more curious! But I guess knowing that he really cares will have to be good enough.

**Laslow:** I'm glad you're satisfied. Oh, and, sweetie. We both love you so much.

**Shiro:** I know. But thanks for saying so, father

**Laslow:** Of course and I will say it as many times as I need to.

**Shiro:** I have just one more question for you though.

**Laslow:** What is it?

**Shiro:** What’s up with the fan you’re always carrying around?

**Laslow:** Oh that was an apology gift your father got for me before we got together. Anyways, I best be off to train. Goodbye sweetie and don’t be late for dinner.

**Shiro:** Wait...an apology gift? Father come back! What did dad do wrong that he needed to apologize for?! I need to know! Father!

* * *

 

**Shiro:** Father, there you are! Do you have a sec?

**Laslow:** Sure. What is it?

**Shiro:** Remember when you showed me those letters Dad wrote you? I thought maybe I'd try writing down my thoughts and feelings. You know, what it's like to be your son. That kind of thing.

**Laslow:** You did? Why thank you, Shiro. That's very thoughtful of you.

**Shiro:** No, it's not good enough.

**Laslow:** Huh? What do you mean?

**Shiro:** Well, it's not very special if I just do the exact same thing as Dad, right? That's why I'm going to treat you to a homemade meal too!

**Laslow:** Oh, really? A homemade meal?

**Shiro:** Yep! Anything you want, father. Well, anything I can find in the forest at least. But I can't get started until you tell me what sounds good. Does anything sound really tasty to you?

**Laslow:** Hmm, can I have a bit of time to think about it?

**Shiro:** I guess it would be hard to think of something off the top of your head. Just get back to me soon.

**Laslow:** I will.

**Shiro:** Awesome! Now I've got a leg up on Dad!

**Laslow:** Shiro, this isn't a competition. You can't possibly win or lose.

**Shiro:** But I'd be failing you as a son if I didn't make you happy.

**Laslow:** *Chuckles* How funny. Your father once said something very similar to me.

**Shiro:** He did?!

**Laslow:** Yes. Let me think for a moment... He said he would be a terrible husband if he couldn't make my life wonderful. The apple didn't fall far from the tree with you, Shiro.

**Shiro:** Damn! He's got me beat already!

**Laslow:** Don't be silly. All I care about is knowing you love me. I'm very proud to be your father and I couldn’t ask for a better son. Now about that homemade meal...


	3. Ryoma & Soleil P/C Support

**Soleil:** La la dee da ♪

**Ryoma:** Hello Soleil, how is my little princess doing?

**Soleil:** Oh...hi papa. 

**Ryoma:** Your smile faltered quite a bit. What’s wrong? Did I do something to upset you?

  **Soleil:** No...I just didn’t feel like smiling anymore.

**Ryoma:** Right...Anyways what did you and your father do earlier? I saw you two go out but I wasn’t able to catch you two to ask where you were going.

**Soleil:** Oh! We went to one of the teahouses and I had so much fun. There was so many cute girls. Heheh they were so cute and dad agrees with me. I flirted with quite a bit of them too. I even got a few to go out on a date with me but you what happen?

**Ryoma** : Er...what?

**Soleil:** One of the girls mistaken dad for my brother and tried to ask him out! It was so funny, especially when he started stuttering.

**Ryoma:**  I see...What did he say to her?

**Soleil:** He complimented her before letting her down gently and...Oh! Papa are you worried he’s not loyal to you?

**Ryoma:** Erk! No...well not really...I know he’s still a flirt and I didn’t expect him to toss that part of him completely subside... 

**Soleil:** Well you don’t have to worry about that. Dad told her that he had a wonderful husband waiting for him back home and couldn’t possibly cheat on him. He loves you alot after all. He keeps on telling me so all the time too!

**Ryoma:** That’s certainly a relief to hear (although he tells me the same all the time too).

**Soleil:** …

**Ryoma:** …

**Soleil:** I don’t get it. 

**Ryoma:** What is it that you don’t get?

**Soleil:** How did you did get dad to fall for you?  

**Ryoma:** Well that’s a bit embarrassing to talk about…

**Soleil:** It’s just that dad is quick to compliment cute girls and he’s pretty cute himself. Dad is so adorable especially with the way he blushes easily but papa you’re not cute at all. At. All. You’re always in that tacky armor of yours and unlike dad who has a slender physique, you’re ripped with muscles. You’re a bit hot blooded as well. If I recall correctly, didn’t you stay awake for three days straight once? Talk about creepy...

**Ryoma:** Soleil...is that what you really think about me?

**Soleil** : Er...well would you look at the time? I have a date I have to get to. Bye papa!

**Ryoma:** Bye Soleil …She knows only the hot blooded bit can be taken as an insult right? I can’t believe she ran away from me though...well like father like daughter I suppose. They’re both horribly cute too. Heh...The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree in this family it seems but she certainly prefers Laslow’s company over mine...

* * *

 

**Soleil:** Oh? What’s this thing ruffling the bushes?...Oh poor thing. The little doggy got himself stuck in the bushes...There you go buddy, all better! You’re cute aren’t you? I wonder if I can sneak you into my room...

**Ryoma:** Soleil? What are you doing in the bushes?

**Soleil:** Papa?! I-I’m not doing anything in the bushes. I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**Dog:** *Bark*

**Soleil** : Ah darn. Guess I’ve been found out.

**Ryoma:** Is that Mochi?

**Soleil:** Mochi?

**Ryoma:** Come here boy!

**Dog:** *Bark* 

**Soleil:** Woah! Dad is that your dog? I didn’t know we had a dog.

**Ryoma:** Yes we do actually but I usually let him do whatever he pleases. He likes wandering around the castle although I’m surprised this is the first time you’ve met him. Your father likes Mochi a lot and judging by how you were trying to hide him, you quite taken with him as well aren’t you? Good thing he’s already ours.

**Soleil:** ...Papa?

**Ryoma:** Yes what is it Soleil?

**Soleil:** I’m sorry about what I said earlier and if you’re mad at me for it...well I understand.

**Ryoma:** Don’t worry it Soleil. I was never mad at you and even if I was, I would have forgiven you a long time ago. You’re my daughter after all. 

**Soleil:** *Sniff* Papa!

**Ryoma:** Ugh...Soleil I can’t breathe.

**Soleil:** Oops. Sorry about that.

**Ryoma:** You’re forgiven Soleil. Now what do you say you and I take Mochi for a walk? It’ll be our little father and daughter bonding time. I’m sure Mochi would love to. What do you say Mochi?

**Dog:** *Barks*

**Ryoma:** See? Mochi would love to.

**Soleil:** I take back everything I say! You’re awfully cute in your own way aren’t you papa?

**Ryoma:** You think so?

**Soleil:** Yup! It makes me super happy to have the same hair as you do. 

**Ryoma:** Hard to manage?

**Soleil:** Yup! Hard to manage but super fluffy and cute...Now if only there’s something we can do about that armor of yours…

**Ryoma:** What was that?

**Soleil:** Nothing~ ...Hey papa? I don’t think I told you this as many times as I told dad but I love you...

**Ryoma:** I love you too Soleil.

* * *

 

**Soleil:** Hi papa, do you have any free time right now? I know how busy you usually are so I don’t want to bother you too much...

**Ryoma:** I’m free right now. I just finished my meeting. Now what is it that you need me for?

**Soleil:** You never did tell me how you got dad to fall for you. 

**Ryoma:** *Blushes* Erk... you’re still hung up about that aren’t you?

**Soleil:** Well it’s because dad won’t tell me either since he’s too embarrassed to give me all the sappy tidbits and...oh! Papa I’m not asking because I doubt your marriage. I just want to know for future references in case I meet a really cute girl that I want to get married to.

**Ryoma** : Well...in that case...I suppose it’s fine to tell you. Just don’t tell your father that I told you okay? If anyone asks, you didn’t hear it from me.

**Soleil:** My lips are sealed!

\-------

**Ryoma:** ...He said yes and honestly when he accepted, I became the happiest man in the entire world or at least until I had to explain to Prince Xander that I was going to take one of his trusted retainers as my lawfully wedded spouse.

**Soleil:** Yikes. I bet that was a nightmare.

**Ryoma:** Oh it was. It was like asking an overprotective father for their child’s hand in marriage although admittedly, that was pretty much what I was doing. Still, most fathers don’t wield legendary weapons and threaten to cut off-...Well I think you get the point. I don’t regret it though. If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t have been able to have such a loving husband and be the father of two amazing children.

**Soleil:** Aww papa~ You’ll make me blush at this rate. Anyways, that was some whirlwind romance wasn’t it? *Sighs* I hope find someone like how you and and dad found each other someday.

**Ryoma:** Er...well I hope you do too...someday but don’t find your special someone too soon though. I think I’d like you to be my little princess for a bit longer especially since I never had the opportunity to do so before.

**Soleil:** Don’t worry papa, you and dad will always be number one in my heart because I love you both so much! Shiro, Mochi, and all of my aunts and uncles all tie for second though. Now let’s turn that frown upside down.

**Ryoma:** *Sighs* Even if I’m a king, I can’t deny the request of my precious daughter can I? (Oh well, a good king listens to his subjects after all.)


	4. Shiro & Soleil Sibling Support + 2 Bonuses

**Shiro:** Hey Soleil! How’s my favorite sister doing?

 **Soleil:** Shiro please, I’m your only sister. I’m doing fine by the way. Now if you excuse me...Hiyah!

 **Shiro:** *Whistles* Training hard I see...Hey Soleil why don’t we have a little contest?

 **Soleil:** Oh? What kind of contest and what’s the prize?

 **Shiro:** Winner gets all of the other one’s desserts for a week and I do mean all of them. You choose the competition.

 **Soleil:** Alright. I look forward to those desserts then.

 **Shiro:** Confident aren’t we? What’s the competition about?

 **Soleil:** Girls. Whoever gets more compliments from them within an hour wins.

 **Shiro:** Hey Soleil…

 **Soleil:** Yes Shiro? Wait don’t tell me you’re backing down already.

 **Shiro:** Ha! You wished. Don’t cry too hard when I win.

 **Soleil:** I should be the one saying that too you!

\-------

 **Soleil:** Hehe. Those girls sure were cute weren’t they Shiro?

 **Shiro** : …

 **Soleil:** They even asked me out and I look forward to sharing your desserts with them.

 **Shiro:** Now you’re just rubbing salt on my wounds. 50 to 10 was the final score Soleil. How did you even find that many girls in under an hour? Doesn’t that make you happy enough?

 **Soleil:** Nope!

 **Shiro:** Arg!

 **Soleil** : If you’re going to be such a sore loser about it, why don’t we have a rematch? Same prize but you get to choose the competition this time around.

 **Shiro:** Fine! I’ll think of something good! Just you wait.

 **Soleil:** Ugh, he’s so competitive and annoying but he’s still my big brother though…

* * *

 

 **Soleil:** When I said there’s plenty of fish in the sea, this wasn’t what I meant.

 **Shiro:** Don’t look so grouchy. A little fishing never killed anybody unless...you’re losing. You are aren’t you Soleil?

 **Soleil:** Shut up! It’s not my fault they’re not biting. Besides this is so boring!

 **Shiro:** Well time’s up and you haven’t caught a single one. It looks like I win this round Soleil. Just leave those sweets in my room okay?

 **Soleil:** This isn’t fair! You know I’m bad at fishing.

 **Shiro:** It wasn’t fair when we had that other contest either. Everyone knows you’re good at getting compliments from girls.

 **Soleil:** …

 **Shiro:** …

 **Soleil:** This isn’t really getting us anywhere is it?

 **Shiro:** No. I supposed not. Maybe we should think of something we’re both good at.

 **Soleil:** …

 **Shiro** : …

 **Soleil:** …

 **Shiro:** Our dads loves me more.

 **Soleil:** No they don’t. They both love us equally and you know that.

 **Shiro:** Well I was born first so I have more of their love.

 **Soleil:** What kind of logic is that?

 **Shiro:** I guess you’re right...What about fighting? We’re both pretty good at that aren’t we?

 **Soleil:** I guess you’re right...let’s see...how do we make that a competition...I got it. How about whoever takes out more enemies in the next battle wins?

 **Shiro:** You’re on!

\-------

 **Shiro:** ...37...38...39...and the one we took out together makes 40. How about you little sis?

 **Soleil:** Darn it. I have the same number of enemies defeated.

 **Shiro:** It’s a draw then.

 **Soleil:** This isn’t getting us anywhere **.**

 **Shiro:** Maybe we should just have a one and one duel?

 **Soleil:** Fine! I’ve always wanted to see how I’d do against you in a fight. Meet me on the training ground tomorrow and bring your best weapon! I’m not afraid of you, I’m shredded!

 **Shiro:** Wait Soleil! I wasn’t serious...I didn’t want to fight against my little sister. Oh well, it can’t be helped...

* * *

 

 **Soleil:** I see you’re using your lance. That’s good, you’ll need all the help you can get to defeat my blade.

 **Shiro:** Ha! You said bring your best weapon. It just so happen that my best weapon happens to be my lance. I could beat you without one.

 **Soleil:** I don’t need a handicap!

 **Shiro:** If you say so... Now let’s fight!

\--------

 **Shiro** :...

 **Soleil** :...Too bad about that match huh?

 **Shiro:** Yeah. It’s a shame that our parents broke apart the fight before it got too heated. I was kinda having fun fighting against you.

 **Soleil:** Me too but you know Shiro...I didn’t really want to fight you.

 **Shiro:** To be honest...I didn’t either.

 **Soleil:** Really? Why? You were the one who suggested that we fight in the first place.

 **Shiro:** I know but I didn’t want to hurt my sister.

 **Soleil:** Well I didn’t want to to hurt my brother.

 **Shiro:** I only wanted to impress you with my fighting skills.

 **Soleil** : Impress me? Why would you want to impress me? If anything I was trying to impress you!

 **Shiro:** Wait, what? You don’t need to impress me Soleil. I’m your big brother for crying out loud.

 **Soleil** : That’s precisely why I was trying to impress you! You’re my cool big brother and I’m just Soleil. I wanted you to see I can fight as well as you can. We never spent much time together growing up and you were doing perfectly well by yourself. I was scared you didn’t need me. I thought if I couldn’t at least fight on equal terms with you, you’d leave me behind.

 **Shiro:** I’m the one who was scared you didn’t need me. You’re my strong little sister who’s growing up too fast for my liking in more ways than one. Not once have you ever asked me for help because you were always able to handle it on your own. You know it’s alright to ask for your big brother’s help every now and then right?

 **Soleil** : *Sniff* Shiro…

 **Shiro:** *Sniff* Don’t cry Soleil or you’ll make me cry too. Now give big brother one of your big smiles to make him feel better.

 **Soleil** : Hehe. You’re a good big brother Shiro. I love you

 **Shiro:** I love you too Soleil and I couldn’t ask for a better sister...Now what do you say me and you look for dad’s love letters?

 **Soleil:** What love letters?

 **Shiro:** Apparently, dad sent our other dad some love letters when they were apart. Father wouldn’t show them to me and it’s been bugging me what could possibly be on them. I thought this kinda of stuff might interest you.

 **Soleil:** It does sound interesting...

 **Shiro:** Alright! Let’s go look for them.

 **Soleil:** Okay!

* * *

 

Bonus 1

**Shiro:** You know I’ve always been worried that I would be left out...

 **Soleil:** What do you mean?

 **Shiro** : I’m the only one out of our dads and us that uses a lance but now I don’t feel too bad about it.

 **Soleil:** I mean you could always switch to using a sword and don’t feel too bad. I’m the only girl out of us four.

 **Shiro:** I suppose that’s true but aren’t you missing the bigger point?

 **Soleil:** And that is…?

 **Shiro:** Dad’s the only one who’s born in May. Everyone else was born during August and if what father says is true, so was our grandmother on his side of the family.

 **Soleil** : Ah, papa can’t join in on the happy birthday month.

 **Shiro:** He also mentioned one of his possible fathers was also an August baby.

 **Soleil:** Wait...what does he mean ‘possible fathers’?

* * *

 

Bonus 2 

**Soleil:** Shiro I think I found dad’s love letters...

 **Shiro:** Let me see.

 **Soleil** :...

 **Shiro** :...

 **Soleil:** Well it’s certainly romantic.

 **Shiro** : Ugh, father was right. I’m getting embarrassed just from reading it. This is it. This is how I’ll die. On my tombstone it will say that I died from secondhand embarrassment.

 **Soleil:** Don’t be like that Shiro. I think it’s sweet...wait there’s another letter hidden away.

 **Shiro:** I bet it’s just more embarrassing stuff.... Hey! Lemme see too.

 **Soleil:** …

 **Shiro** : …

 **Soleil:** *Blushes* Oh gods! Put it away. I can’t believe I just read that!

 **Shiro:** *Blushes* I can’t unread it! I need brain bleach! What have I done to deserve this?

\------------

 **Laslow:** Heh.

 **Ryoma** : Is there something you’re not telling me Laslow?

 **Laslow:** It’s nothing. I just decided to teach our children a little lesson. That’ll teach them to not go through my stuff again.

 **Ryoma:** Is this anything like the one time they found your wedding night outfit?

 **Laslow:** *Blushes* Something along those lines I suppose.

 **Ryoma:** Just out of curiousity, what did you do?

 **Laslow:** Do you remember Niles’ daughter?

 **Ryoma** : Yes I do but I don’t see what she has anything to do with- Oh...I see. How raunchy of a fanfic did you ask her to write?

 **Laslow:** My my Ryoma, I didn’t take you for that kind of man.

 **Ryoma:** Erk...that was not intention.

 **Laslow:** It’s quite alright...although if you want to know what I asked her to write that badly, I suppose I could give you a demonstration but I suggest you finish your work early tonight. I won’t be the one to blame for your sudden drop in performance. Anyways, I’m off to help your sister make flower crowns. Goodbye for now dear. I love you~

 **Ryoma:** Why would I have to finish work ear- Oh. Oh. Oh gods. Laslow! Come back here! You can’t just tell me that and expect to be able to work properly! Laslow!  


End file.
